


Cup of tea?

by Number_Twelve



Series: The Cat Returns Oneshots and others [10]
Category: Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns
Genre: Baron & Haru, F/M, Haru & Baron, Human AU, I TOLD you I was bad at this!, I am terribke with tags, Mentions of The Cat in boots, Oh and we are in the 21st century, That orthography fault was made on purpose, Yes they are humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number_Twelve/pseuds/Number_Twelve
Summary: It's December and Baron just returned from his Christmas trip in Germany. He has a certain brunette in mind he would like to invite over for tea...
Relationships: Baron Humbert von Gikkingen/Yoshioka Haru, le Chat botté | Puss in Boots & Baron Humbert von Gikkingen
Series: The Cat Returns Oneshots and others [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740934
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Cup of tea?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Casandravus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandravus/gifts), [Catsafari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsafari/gifts), [QueenHeadphones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHeadphones/gifts).



> I got this idea a couple of days ago, but I needed to figure out how it would go. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy and leave some feedback :)  
> Oh, and did you know that Baron knows the Cat In Boots (they are sort of like the best dressed felines I lknow, so it made sense to include that cat as well)?

It was a cold, December morning, just a couple of days after the Christmas holidays. Baron sat on his usual armchair, reading. He had arrived from his trip to Germany with his Frech friend Puss (it was an odd nickname, but he refused to anwser to anything else and he insisted on wearing a pair of handsome, black boots) only a night ago, and the man felt tired, his usally neat, pixie cut, ginger hair messy on some points. Still, he had invited one of his closest friends, Haru Yoshioka, over for a simply cup of tea. He had invited Toto and Muta along, but the other two had mysteriously refused, saying that they were busy. He glanced up at the clock on the wall, which marked exactly Four fifty-nine in the afternoon. He counted the seconds in his head, and just as the clock's hour hand reached Five o'clock, the doorbell rang. 

Baron stood up and swiftly made his way to the door, opening it. On the other side stood Haru Yoshioka, who was aged twenty-seven, had fitting, short brown hair and was wearing a white t-shirt with the Jurassic Park logo printed in grey, matched with a pair of moss green trousers. She smiled at Baron and hugged him.

"I _missed_ you, Baron!" she said happily, voice slightly muffled by his red vest. Baron smiled and hugged her back.

"Me too." he said, patting her back. They pulled away, Haru beaming up at him. 

"I can't wait for you to tell me about Germany!" she said happily as Baron moved aside to let her walk in. "I bet you got to see forests and rivers and all that stuff! And you got to see the Berlin, right?" her entuthiasm made the older man chuckle, a glimmer in his green eyes.

"I will tell you. Tea?" he asked. Haru happily agreed, sitting on the couch opposite his armchair while Baron prepared the kettle with a new batch of tea. Soon, both adults were sitting, holding teacups. 

"So. How was your vacation?" Haru asked, leaning forward slightly. 

"It was calming. I missed the Bureau and all, but I think I needed a short break." Baron said. "Plus, I got to see my family. Did Toto and Muta behave?"

"They fought every now and then, but otherwise they were fine. Well, excepting the verbal abuse and all the teasing. But we managed." Haru said. "But I want to hear about _your_ holidays. How was Puss like? Did you get to see anything worth sharing?" 

"Oh, Puss was fine. Still attached to his boots." he added.

"Of course he is," Haru said with a chuckle. "How was Germany anyways? I heard it was really cold there."

"And it was. It snowed quite a bit, and my younger cousins caught a cold because they refused to come back inside. It was entertaining enough to just sit by the window and watch them throw snow balls at one another. My parents are fine as well, except that my father is slowly going blind."

"Oh, really? I'm sorry." Haru said.

"It's fine. He says he preffers it like that for some reason." Baron said. 

"And your mother?"

Baron laughed at that. "Oh, she was in the kitchen _all the time_. She's a productive woman, and we had more than enough cookies for Christmas. Well, that was until Puss convinced my cousins to raid the cookie jar. Still, she was able to keep at least three thirds of the stash safe, bless her." Haru laughed at this. 

"I am not actually that surprised. Still, I wouldn't have minded joining Puss and your cousins." she winked at him with a smile. He chuckled, taking another sip from his cup.

"We didn't really go anywhere else due to the snow. It was one long week, but it was enjoyable." Baron continued.

"I wish I had gone with you." Haru said, leaning back on the couch.

"Perhaps I can invite you, Muta and Toto over for the summer holidays." Baron suggested. 

"Only if your parents want us there." Haru said with a smle. "I think that Muta and Toto's childish arguments will drive them crazy." They both laughed at this. Haru's cup tilted and some of the tea spilled onto her t-shirt.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, setting the teacup on the coffee table and pulling the affected fabric away from her skin. She looked down at the rather large smudge she had left on her clothes.

"I'll get you something to wipe it with," Baron said, quickly going over to the kitchen counter and grabbin the tissue box. He pulled a couple out and gave them to Haru, who tried and failed to wipe the smudge away. It had spread on the fabric, creating a more than noticeable smudge on her clothes. 

"I have a few spare shirts," Baron said, walking over to a door and opening it. Haru was about to say that it wasn't needed when she stoped herself.

Did she really want to walk around with a big smudge on her t-shirt? And it was a rather long walk to her house, so...

Baron returned holding a white shirt, closing the door after him. He held it out for Haru to see.

"Is this good?" he asked. 

"Yes, thanks," Haru said, taking it from him. "Uh, where do I…?" 

"Oh. Er, you can use the bathroom," Baron said. She nodded and walked over to another door, shutting herself inside. Baron patiently waited, listening to the sounds the clock made as it slowly and steadily counted a minute. Haru opened the door again, head peeking out.

"Uh, Baron? The shirt you gave me is a little too big." she said. Baron gave her a frown.

"Are you sure? It looked your size." he said. Haru stepped out of the bathroom. She was right. The left side of the shirt left her shoulder uncovered and the sleeves were long. It looked good on her.

"Ah, that's fine." Baron said. He stood and walked over to Haru, helping her roll up the troubling sleeves. She tucked the excess of the bottom of the shirt into her pants. It _really_ did look good on the brunette.

"I'll make you a new cup of tea." Baron said hurriedly, giving himself a reason to look away from her. He walked to the kettle and poured her a new cup. Haru walked after him, leaning on the counter.

"And how do Germans celebrate Christmas?" she asked him with curiosity.

"Well, the children leave their shoes outside. If they've been good, Saint Nicholas-- Santa-- leaves a toy or something in them."

"And if they've been bad?" 

"Then they get twigs. It reminds me of Spanish Christmas. If they behave badly, they get coal."

"Their parents must not be happy with that. Imagine the state their houses would be left in." Haru chuckled. Baron smiled at her.

"And the children are not allowed to decorate the tree, either. Which is decorated before Christmas night." he continued.

"Your cousins weren't happy?" Haru asked.

"No, not really." Baron laughed. "The youngest, Louise, was really upset about it. Howl, he's around ten, wouldn't stop complaining and trying to sneak ornaments onto it. As for my uncle, he kept telling them that it was tradition and all that." Haru smiled sadly.

"I understand why they felt like that." she said. Baron set the kettle down and carefully handed Haru a new cup of tea.

They talked until the hour passed by. Haru's phone rang and she took it out.

"Oh, it's my mum." she said.

"Take it." Baron said. She smiled at him and qickly accepted the call, walking outside the house. Baron leaned back on his armchair with a long sigh. It was getting harder to push down those weird feelings he had for the brunette. Each smile made his heart skip a beat, each laugh was like music to his ears, and he wished he could get lost in those blue eyes she possessed. He still remembered that day when she had only been a teenager, shortly after the Bureau was able to rescue her for becoming a feline for the rest of her days, admitting her school-girl crush to him. He had gently turned her down. He wasn't the right person for her. No, he was trouble. But as the years passed, she had somehow managed to take up a large spot in the Bureau- and in his heart. He couldn't help it. He stood up, setting his teacup on the counter with a light clink. Just then, the front door opened and Haru walked in, sliding her phone into her trouser's pockets.

"I have to go in half an hour. My mum's expecting me for dinner," she said. "Um, what are you doing?" she had noticed that Baron was fiddling with his vinyl player, placing a disk on top. Haru caught a glimpse of the cover, and saw the word "Blut" printed on it. She allowed herself a tiny smile as Baron turned on the vynil, the music beginning to play. He turned around to face her, holding out his hand.

"Care for a dance?" he asked with a smile. Haru grinned back at him.

"Why, of course!" she said in a mock, fancy voice, delicately placing her hand on Baron's. She had practized her dancing moves, so she wasn't worried about crushing Baron's feet. As the music played, Baron took the lead, dancing with her as he had back at the Cat Kingdom. As the clarinets joined the melody, Baron spun her, and both of them were suddenly back at the cat kingdom, eyes locked on each other as they twirled on the dance floor. Baron leaned her to the side, catching Haru by surprise. She yelped and Baron pulled her back up. 

"Sorry." he apologized. Both became very self concious about the fact that they were very close toguether. Haru shruged with a small smile and pulled him back into the dance. The music came to a stop and both of them stood in the middle of the room. Haru almost thought she was back at the Cat Kingdom, wearing the yellow dress she had been dancing in, whiskers on her face along with ears, fur and a cat nose. She smiled up at Baron.

"We should do this more often." she said as the vynil stoped altoguether. Baron opened his mouth to say something, but Haru had pulled him down and kissed him delicately. He was shocked at first, but his hands found her waist and hers the back of his neck. They broke apart after a few seconds, both sporting sheepish smiles on their faces.

"I totally agree with you, Miss Haru."

**Author's Note:**

> References:  
> Catsafari's 'Wildcard' for the German tradition  
> My parents for that coal comment  
> Waltz Katzen Blut (in my top ten favorite songs, as the second)  
> Puss in Boots
> 
> Thanks to Casandravus, since she wrote a story that convinced me to make my first Human AU of the Cat Returns.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
